Not you
by delenalover2
Summary: Elena Gilbert is in jail. Wait what? They treat her like crap in there and everyone hates her, especially Damon Salvatore, one of the officers; and why wouldn't he, she's a criminal right? That's why she's in prison. What's going to happen to Elena while in prison and what did she really do to be there?
1. Chapter 1

**21 June 2015.**

My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm 25 years old and I'm in prison. I've been behind those bars for almost a month now. Everybody here is treating me like crap, they hate me, of course they will I mean I'm here in prison because I committed a crime and everyone hates criminals right?

"Here's your lunch" Damon, one of the guards, said throwing me a sandwich that fell on the ground. I was weak; I didn't sleep or eat well since the day I got here. I walked faintly to where the sandwich was, grabbed it, sat on the bed and started to eat. I could still feel Damon's eyes on me; they were full of anger and hatred. I didn't dare to look at him, I kept my face down while eating slowly my sandwich.

Damon, what can I say about him, he was different than the other guards, I don't know how but I just felt it. He hit me yes and he torture me when he speaks but he still is nicer that the others. I'm not blind, I could see that he was gorgeous; he had those amazing bleu eyes, and being in his uniform made him sexier than ever. But there's no use in thinking like that because he hates me, he's never going to look at a criminal.

"You shouldn't even get lunch." Damon hissed at me. "You should be dead, just like the girl you killed."

I couldn't look at him; I kept my face down trying to focus on anything other than him.

Few minutes later I felt him leaving, thank God. I put the sandwich away saving it for dinner later then lay back on the bed.

 **28 May 2015.**

"Come on Caroline were going to be late for the party." Elena said walking inside Caroline's room.

"Ok ok I'm done, calm down" Caroline said putting on her earrings.

"Do you have to be late every time we go somewhere?"

"Yes this way everyone will look at you when you enter." Caroline smirked.

Elena laughed shaking her head. "You're crazy."

"That's why you love me"

"Oh I almost forgot, what are you going to do with Emma?"

"Jenna offered to babysit her," Caroline said grabbing her purse.

"Oh good, now let's go."

They went downstairs where Jenna and Emma were waiting for them.

Caroline grabbed Emma and kissed her head, "I won't be long, love you baby girl."

She sat Emma down said goodbye to Jenna and left.

"2 hours later"

"This party is amazing" Caroline said holding a drink.

"Totally" Elena said taking a sip of her drink.

They were standing in the garden outside taking a break from all the noises and music inside.

"Well hello there" Vicky walked outside.

Vicky, the most arrogant girl they know, they hated her.

"What the hell do you want?" Elena asked.

"I just want to say hi."

"Yeah right, just go back inside Vicky" Caroline said.

"And what if I don't want to" Vicky challenged them.

"Then we'll make you." Caroline hissed.

Vicky laughed, "you are so pathetic, and Caroline, aren't you suppose to stay home and take care of your girl?"

Caroline was so pissed at her right now.

"Stop it Vicky" Elena said.

"I mean I can understand why the father of your child left you, you're just unbearable." Vicky chuckled.

Caroline lounged at Vicky and pushed her with all her force.

And that's where the disaster happened.

Vicky's head hit a big rock and she went unconscious.

"Oh my… oh my god…" Caroline covered her mouth, she did something very wrong.

"Oh my god Elena… I… I killed her…" she said crying.

Elena didn't know what to say, she was as shocked as Caroline. But she had to try calming her down.

"May…maybe she's not dead." Elena got down on her knee next to Vicky and checked her pulse. When she didn't feel a thing her heart fell, she was really dead.

They needed to call the ambulance. Elena grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Ye…Yes I need an ambulance and fast." She said stuttering.

This was not good.

What they didn't see was that someone saw them from inside and called the police.

Few minutes later, they heard police sirens and started panicking.

"No…no no no this can't be true." Caroline said crying. "I can't… what if they arrest me… I can't leave Emma like that… No."

"It's gonna be fine, they won't arrest you" Elena tried to say knowing that it was a lie.

"Put your hands in the air and freeze."

Elena closed her eyes knowing full well what's going to happen next and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

 **So this is the 1st chapter, tell me guys what do you think, I would really appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Put your hands in the air and freeze."_

 _Elena closed her eyes knowing full well what's going to happen next and she knew exactly what she was going to do._

4 police officers were coming closer to Elena and Caroline holding their guns out.

"Stand back." One of them ordered the 2 girls.

Elena and Caroline stood up and took few steps back away from Vicky. They were so scared of what's going to happen next. They couldn't go to jail, especially Caroline, all she was thinking about is Emma.

One of the officer got down next to Vicky checking her pulse. He looked at his associates and shakes his head telling them she dead.

They turned to the girls. "You two need to come with us." One of them said firmly.

No no no this was not happening.

As Caroline was about to walk Elena yelled.

"NO… wait please."

Everyone looked at her.

"I… I did it… it was all me."

Caroline looked at her in shock and confusion, what the hell!

"Elena what…" Caroline tried to say but Elena cut her.

"Take me, she has nothing to do with it, just let her go and I'll come with you."

The officers looked at her suspiciously, then they looked at each other.

"Fine we'll take her but if we wanted a witness we'll call the other one then." The blue-eyed officer said. Elena thought that he was their chief because he made the final decision. He came closer to her, grabbed her arms tightly and handcuffed her.

Tears falling from Elena's eyes, she looked at Caroline and nodded telling her that everything will be ok and she didn't need to worry.

"The ambulance will be on its way, you two stay with the girl to make sure she's safely in the ambulance, and Mason you'll come with me." Damon ordered and started walking to his car pulling Elena firmly with him. Caroline watched them pulling Elena, she wanted to say something, to tell them that this was not right, it was her fault but nothing came out of her mouth. Elena sacrificed her freedom to save her friend. Caroline left the place crying thinking of Elena and Emma.

'After a while.'

Elena was sitting in a small closed room, her hands were still cuffed. She was waiting to know what's going to happen with her.

Few minutes later, Damon entered the room and closed the door behind him. She knew that if was time for him to question her about everything.

He walked around her slowly studying her and she felt awkward because he was staring at her but she couldn't talk.

"So, Miss Gilbert… I'm sure you know that you're here because you killed an innocent girl."

Elena heart stopped at his accusation. Although she didn't do it, but it hurt her to be seen as a criminal.

Damon stopped in front of Elena looking at her and put his hands on the table leaning on them.

"Care to tell me why you did it?" His eyes were cold, his face was strict and his body was firm. Everything about him was scary right now especially the gun around his waist.

Elena looked down and tears started falling.

Damon waited for her to speak but she never did. He was starting to get pissed.

"Crying won't help you, now answer me."

"I…it was a mistake." She was really trying to be strong right now, but how can she when a guy like him was standing in front of her.

He laughs a little then his face turned serious again.

"Answering wrong on a test is a mistake, ordering something you don't want is a mistake…" his voice began to rise. "But killing someone is NOT A MISTAKE."

She flinched and closed her eyes. He tried to calm himself; he took a deep breath then told her.

"You know you're going to be punished severely for this… I don't know maybe 5 years in jail would be enough."

She gasped, 5 years in prison; she was going to stay here for 5 fucking years.

"5… 5 years?" she questioned him crying.

He chuckled, "what? Did you think that you would get a warning and go back to your life like nothing happened?"

He walked to her, grabbed her chin and turned her roughly to him forcing her to look at him.

"Well no princess, life is harder than this."

She tried to get out of his grip but failed.

"Just put me in my cell already and leave me alone." She hissed at him.

"In a hurry I see." He smiled mockingly.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, she wanted him to know that she was stronger than he thinks; she will not let him destroy her.

"Fuck you."

He was caught of guard by her response and this made him angrier. He grabbed her hair from behind and pulled at them causing her to flinch.

"Listen you're in here now not at your house, and here you will not talk like that do you understand… you shouldn't talk right now, you should be ashamed of what you did… so if I was you I would listen and obey."

"You…you're hurting me." She stutters.

"Good, you should be…"

He was about to continue but Elijah, the detective entered the room.

"Damon that's enough." He said. "You should take her to her cell right now and tomorrow we'll continue the questioning."

Damon looked at her one last time then backed away.

"Fine."

Elijah gave Elena a beige shirt and pants and told her she should change.

She did as she was told.

"You shouldn't get angry Damon, you should be professional."

"I know I know Elijah I just… she killed someone…she's a murderer."

"And that's our job, to catch them, so just control yourself."

Damon sighed and nodded then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena didn't sleep, she couldn't, she was thinking about the next couple of years she's spending here. She got up to the sink and washed her face, that's when she heard the cell's door opening. She turned around and saw one of the officers; "Lockwood " the name tag showed. "Detective Elijah wants to see you." He said firmly. Elena nodded. She was about to walk away when Taylor grabbed her hands and handcuffed her. "Is it necessary, I'm not going on a killing spree in prison."  
"Better be careful." He said and pulled her with him.  
They arrived at a room. It was slightly bigger than the other with a big mirror on the wall. Elena knew that it wasn't only a mirror, but a window also from the outside and she knew that officers are standing right outside watching her through that "mirror," Damon Salvatore being one of them. "Elena have a seat please." Elijah told her. She sat facing the mirror while Elijah sat in front of her.  
" I need to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly ok?" The detectives asked. Elena was looking at the mirror feeling the people outside starring at her; what she didn't know is that her eyes made direct contact with Damon's. Damon was standing right outside watching her with 3 other officers. "Yes detective." She answered looking back at him. He took a notebook and a pen from his pocket preparing himself to take note. "Ok so first, you and your friend were at a party yesterday right?"  
She nodded. "And who's party was it?" "Rebeca."  
The detective wrote down on his notebook. "And Rebeca would be?"  
"She's with us in college, it was her birthday party." "I see…" he continued writing. "Vicky…what was your relationship with her?" The detective asked. As soon as Elena heard Vicky's name she started to feel anxious. "She was a classmate detective."  
"Was she your friend?"  
"No…we hated each other." She said with no emotion while looking at the mirror hoping it was Damon she was looking at. And she was. Damon narrowed his eyes trying to understand what was she playing at. "Why may I ask?" "Let's say that Vicky was a bully." She looked back at Elijah. "I'm going to ask you now some personal questions, let's start with your parents first. What's their names?" Elijah asked. Elena's breath was caught in her throat but she tried to sound normal. "Gr…Grayson and Miranda Gilbert."  
"Where do they live?"  
Elena took a deep breath and answered. "In the grave."  
Everyone was caught of guard by her answer. The 3 officers laughed a little but Damon remained still. "She's probably the one that killed them." One of the officers said. Damon wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up but he kept his mouth shut. "Oh… I'm…" Elijah said but she cut him. "Yeah yeah you're sorry you didn't know, I know the drill, just spare me your pity and continue your questions."  
She was a feisty one Damon thought, she was strong, and not like every woman he caught. But this made him hate her even more, how could she be like this right now and she committed a crime, she wasn't innocent, so she should stop acting like one. Elijah cleared his throat and continued asking.  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Yes"  
"How many?"  
"One brother"  
"Where is he?"  
"We had a fight 5 years ago and I didn't see him since."  
Damon kept looking at her strangely. This girl's life was officially miserable, she had no family, barely one friend and now she's here.  
"I wouldn't want to be at her place right now" Taylor said.  
"Shut it Taylor" Damon said annoyed. Few minutes later, Elijah finished his interview with Elena and called Damon to take her back to her cell. "You'll have food in a few" Damon said closing the cell's bars.  
"I'm not hungry" Elena replied sitting on her bed. " You won't get anything to eat till midnight so I suggest you eat now"  
"I'll be fine thanks" she smiled sarcastically at him then laid back in the bed. Damon looked at her questionably.  
"If you're trying to act innocent in order to get better treatment here then you're wrong." Damon told her locking her cell. Elena didn't even bother to look at him. "Don't worry that's not my intentions" "You're not fooling anyone with this act," he said starting to get pissed.  
"I'm not doing anything" she replied calmly.  
"WOULD YOU STOP IT"  
She got up and walked closer to him.  
"WHAT? What am I doing? Can't you just leave me? Don't you have work to do? JUST GO." God what the hell was his problem?  
He immediately took her wrist from between the bars and pulls her to him.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that again" he said threatening her.  
Ok, she was a little scared right now.  
"Pl…Please, you're hurting me"  
He let go of her, looked at her one last time then left. 


End file.
